In a vehicle such as, for example, in a passenger automobile, a bus, a train, or an airplane, it is frequently desirable to attach a table in the passenger compartment. Various items such as, for example, toys, cellular telephones, food, drink, or similar can be placed and stowed on this table for passengers. In this case, it is important that the placed items are held securely so that they do not fall to the floor, i.e. into the foot well of the vehicle, when the vehicle brakes sharply or goes around a curve.
For this purpose, it is known for example, to fasten a folding table to a seat. The folding table can be folded or pivoted into a usage position during use in order to provide persons located behind the seat with a depositing surface. However, the scope for positioning various items securely from falling down is severely limited with this type of folding table.
Further known from WO 2004/014198 is a tray that can be attached via a flange in a gap of the side window. Inter alia, the table has a tabletop and a drinks holder in order to securely stow, for example, drinks cans or cups. A disadvantage with such a tray is its very large external dimensions, which severely restrict the freedom of movement of the passengers during use and also the lack of flexibility to be able to respond to the requirements of the passengers.
It is at least one object of the present invention to provide a folding table for a vehicle which is compact in its dimensions and flexible in its use. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.